


Petite sirène voulait s'enfuir

by almayen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almayen/pseuds/almayen
Summary: Coincée dans son vitrail et sa solitude, la Sirène de la salle de bain ne rêve que d'une chose : s'enfuir, sans toutefois savoir comment s'y prendre. Elle décide alors d'observer les humains pour tâcher d'avoir une réponse à sa question. Et certains en particulier vont retenir son attention...
Kudos: 8





	Petite sirène voulait s'enfuir

**Author's Note:**

> Bon. Voici un OS qui m'a donné du mal. La raison ? Le défi auquel il répond, à savoir le générateur de la Gazette. Je devais faire une fic avec Voldemort, Regulus x Narcissa, Harry x Flora, Hermione. Et même si j'ai galéré à trouver une idée, je suis satisfaite du résultat, que je vais vous laisser découvrir.
> 
> Je précise juste que Flora Carrow est un personnage qu'on voit trois secondes au dîner de Slug dans HP 6 (merci le générateur...), qu'on ne sait pas trop sa généalogie donc j'en ai fait la fille d'Amycus Carrow (oui le monsieur pas gentil dans les reliques de la mort). Autre petit changement, Narcissa et Regulus ont le même âge dans cette histoire.
> 
> Allez bonne lecture !

Poudlard était un lieu de mystères : escaliers joueurs, salles à présence variable, secrets enfouis... Mais plus que la configuration particulière du château, c'était ses habitants qui contribuaient à donner à l'école de sorcellerie une aura de magie. Entre le château en lui-même et la Forêt environnante, Poudlard était peuplé de très nombreuses créatures et autres êtres. Ainsi, nul n'ignorait la présence des Elfes de maison, des centaures ou même des fantômes.

Mais parmi toute cette multitude de personnages enchantés, il y en avait un qui n'avait pas la même reconnaissance que les autres : la sirène de la salle de bain des préfets.

Celle-ci n'était pas une sirène à proprement parler car il ne s'agissait en réalité qu'une reproduction en vitrail des réelles créatures évoluant dans le lac noir. Mais tout comme ses condisciples peints et disposés de part et d'autre dans le château, la sirène de la salle de bain avait une conscience. Cette dernière n'était toutefois pas très développée – le champ de ses connaissance était ainsi assez restreint. Pour être tout à fait exact, il était limité à deux choses :

Tout d'abord, avec sa luxuriante chevelure et sa peau d'opale, elle se savait belle.  
Ensuite, elle se savait seule.

Les autres peintures étaient placées dans des couloirs, des lieux de passages, où les élèves pouvaient leur parler, où eux-mêmes pouvaient se rendre visite les uns et les autres. La sirène, elle, était placée dans une salle de bain peut utilisée car réservée aux préfets : ceux-ci n'étaient pas nombreux, et ne venaient pas souvent. Et lorsqu'ils venaient se relaxer dans l'eau savonneuse de la grande pièce, ils ne prêtaient pas vraiment attention à la pauvre sirène. Et quand bien même l'auraient-ils fait... elle ne parlaient pas leur langue, bien que la comprenant. Comment aurait-elle pu échanger avec eux ?

La sirène se savait donc seule, et condamnée à l'être.

Mais comme personne ne semblait se rendre compte de son existence, elle avait décidé de mettre ce fait à profit : elle allait observer les humains, et qui sait ? Peut-être pourrait-elle en apprendre quelques choses.  
Et peut-être qu'un jour, avec les connaissances qu'elle en aurait tiré, elle parviendrait à s'enfuir de sa misérable condition.

oOoOo

La porte claqua brusquement, la réveillant. Les yeux encore embrouillés de sommeil, elle put discerner une figure pâle, aux cheveux d'ébènes. Après quelques secondes, elle parvint à replacer dans son esprit le visage qui lui paraissait familier : il s'agissait de Tom Jedusor, un des préfets en chef de l'école et élève de Serpentard. Celui-ci était déjà venus quelques fois dans la salle de bain, seul ou accompagné. Dans ces derniers cas, il était calme, consciencieux, souriait quand il le fallait et disait ce qu'il devait dire. Mais les choses étaient différentes lorsqu'il était seul : le masque tombait pour ne révélait un être qui n'était que fureur et colère.  
Aujourd'hui, le préfet était venu seul et comme à chaque fois, Tom Jedusor lui faisait peur. Il dégageait quelque chose de froid, de furieux, de déterminé aussi. Tout cela lui filait une frousse monstre, si bien qu'elle en changeait son comportement. Là où elle appréciait que des humains viennent dans sa pièce abandonnée pour lui faire de la compagnie, elle redoutait les visites de Jedusor. De même, elle aimait d'ordinaire jouer de ses charmes pour attirer le plus possible l'attention des préfets sur elle – mais lorsque le préfet en question était le Serpentard, elle se faisait la plus discrète possible, redoutant de croiser son regard.

Elle n'aimait pas la lueur maléfique dans ses yeux.

Alors elle ferma doucement les siens, espérant que l'intrusion ne dure pas trop longtemps. Elle entendit l'autre faire des cent pas, marmonner des « je fais ce que je veux », avant de s'arrêter et d'ouvrir un robinet. Le bruit d'eau s'interrompit et un bruit de verre brisé la fit sursauter. Elle ouvrit des yeux paniqués pour trouver le grand miroir au-dessus du lavabo cassé. À en juger par le sang qui maculait le poing du jeune homme, c'était lui qui était responsable du carnage.

\- Je fais ce que je veux ! répéta-t-il, cette fois-ci en hurlant.

Puis il se tourna vers elle et s'approcha de son vitrail. La sirène aurait aimé fuir, mais où ? Aussi grande soit-elle, l'école ne contenait que deux vitraux : le sien, et celui d'un bossu grincheux. Et de toute manière, la terreur la clouait sur place : les yeux qui la fixait n'étaient pas humains. Ils étaient fous. Et c'étaient les premiers à ce poser réellement sur elle.

Elle déglutit faiblement, se recroquevillant sur elle-même alors que l'autre commençait à lui parler :

\- Je fais ce que je veux. Et rien ni personne ne pourra m'en empêcher. Ni la prétendue bonne conscience de ce monde, ni les règles qui le régissent, ni cet imbécile de Slughorn. Ni même toi, jolie petite sirène incapable de communiquer avec qui que ce soit. C'est bien pour ça que je peux te le dire : j'irai jusqu'au bout. Je ferai mes Horcruxes et je deviendrais immortel.

Puis il donna un dernier coup dans le mur et se détourna d'elle pour se détendre dans un bain. Tétanisée, la sirène demeura immobile dans son cadre, ressassant ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'était un Horcruxe, mais elle pouvait sentir que c'était une mauvaise chose. Et puis, devenir immortel ? C'était absurde. Les humains et les êtres vivants étaient voués à la mortalité. Seules les peintures et œuvres d'art telles qu'elle étaient immortelles – et encore, même elles n'étaient pas à l'abri d'une destruction possible. Oui, rectification faite, à part quelques exceptions comme cette pédante de Mona Lisa, tous étaient condamnés à la mortalité. Alors pourquoi cet humain semblait si convaincu de ses propos ? Cette assurance avait-elle un lien avec les fameux « horcruxes » qu'il avait évoqué ?

Elle voulait faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour raisonner le Jedusor. Elle murmura alors « Il ne faut pas chercher à rajouter des années à sa vie, mais plutôt essayer de rajouter de la vie à ses années » dans une tentative vaine de le remettre sur le droit chemin. Mais elle ne connaissait pas le langage des hommes et tout ce qui sorti de sa bouche fut un gargouillement certes gracieux, mais complètement inutile. Elle ne savait pas communiquer, et l'étendue de son ignorance la frappa de tout son fouet. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir assisté à un moment important et de ne pas avoir pu l'influencer en quoi que ce soit.

Lorsque Tom Jedusor sorti de sa salle de bain ce jour là, la sirène avait appris une nouvelle chose : la terreur.  
Serait-ce en usant de la terreur qu'elle pourrait s'en sortir ?

.

Elle était en train de faire des vocalises lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur deux silhouettes. La première appartenait à une jeune femme blonde et la deuxième à un jeune homme brun. La sirène connaissait la demoiselle car celle-ci venait régulièrement se prélasser dans des bains mousseux et luxueux que seules les baignoires des préfets pouvaient offrir. À vrai dire, en un an, la sirène l'avait plus vue que certains autres préfets en trois.

Elle ne connaissait en revanche pas le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait. Celui-ci ne portait d'ailleurs pas l'insigne des préfets – la blonde avait dû le faire entrer en cachette, expliquant leur discrétion au moment de s'introduire dans la pièce. S'agissait-il d'un rendez-vous amoureux, comme elle en avait pu voir de si nombreux ? 

Mais lorsque le brun parla d'un voix moqueuse, la sirène comprit que celui-ci serait différent des autres :

\- N'oublie pas que c'est l'amour fou entre nous alors si tu as envie de m'embrasser, il ne faut pas te gêner.  
\- Ce n'est rien de plus qu'une mascarade Regelus, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.  
\- Bien sûr... son ton moqueur se faisant piteux face à la répartie de son interlocutrice. Mais nos parents en ont décidé ainsi. S'ils veulent que nous nous marrions, nous le ferons. Je ne m'opposerai pas à leur volonté.  
\- Toi peut-être que non, mais moi oui.  
\- Alors c'est pour ça que tu m'as fait venir ici, Cissy ? Pour me rejeter ?  
\- Je ne t'ai pas choisi, alors je ne te rejette pas vraiment.

La déclaration de la dénommée Cissy arracha un sourire au dit Regelus qui déclara :

\- Narcissa Black ! C'est bien la première fois que je te vois te rebeller ainsi contre la volonté de tes parents. D'ordinaire ce sont plutôt Bellatrix ou Andromeda qui n'en font qu'à leur tête.  
\- Je sais que je ne suis pas comme mes sœurs... Malgré leurs divergences d'opinions, elles ont plus en commun toutes les deux que moi avec elles. Mais pour une fois, je vais suivre leur exemple et décider par moi-même ce que je veux dans ma vie.  
\- Et ce que tu veux, c'est Lucius ?

Le franc rougissement qui parcourra les joues de porcelaine de Narcissa parla pour elle. Cela conduit le brun à lui tapoter affectueusement l'épaule :

\- Bonne chance avec lui. Et pour être honnête, je n'ai pas envie de ce mariage. Je veux dire... tu es ma cousine ! Je t'aime, mais en tant que telle. De plus, même si la loi des 28 sacrés l'autorise, cela me paraîtrait très étrange de m'unir avec toi. Mais je n'ai pas le courage de partir en croisade contre nos parents... Comment compte-tu t'y prendre ?  
\- J'ai lu quelques documents appartenant à mon père que je n'aurais pas dû lire, souria-t-elle malicieusement. Et j'en ai fais quelques copies.  
\- Que je récapitule... ma cousine, la douce, tendre, gentille Narcissa Black, veut faire chanter ses propres parents ?  
\- Tu apprends toujours de tes grands frères ou sœurs, et la mienne s'appelle Bellatrix Black. C'est le genre de truc qui laisse des marques.  
\- Si tu es sûre que ton plan va fonctionner, tu peux me compter dans tes alliés.

Il lui tendit la main, et Narcissa s'empressa de la lui serrer pour marquer leur accord. Puis ils repartirent bras dessus-dessous.

Ce fut la deuxième chose que les humains apprirent à la sirène : pour réussir, la terreur ne suffirait pas, il lui faudrait aussi des alliés.

.

Un chuchotement se fit entendre :

\- Mademoiselle Granger, vous êtes sûre de ce que vous faites ?  
\- Mais bien sûr ! Être préfet doit bien avoir ses avantages, n'est-ce pas ?

Sorti de la pénombre deux figures disparates, formant un duo d'un genre que la sirène n'avait jamais vu. Le premier membre de cette curieuse équipe était une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains ébouriffés, arborant fièrement sur son manteau Gryffondor son insigne de préfet flambant neuf. Le deuxième était... un elfe de maison.

\- Tu as bien mérité un peu de repos, Dobby. Je viens ici pour lire tranquillement loin de la pagaille de la salle commune ou de la bibliothèque... mais toi fais ce que tu veux.

La sirène se dit alors furtivement qu'en deux-cent ans d'existence, c'était bien la première fois que quelque qualifiait la bibliothèque de bruyante ou venait ici pour lire. 

Elle vit alors l'elfe sortir un paquet contenant un tas de vêtements disparates. Il déclara fièrement :

\- Je vais pouvoir les laver ! s'enthousiasma-t-il.

Un sourire sincère fendit le visage de la Gryffondor, qui s'empressa de le cacher derrière un gros volume intitulé « Contes d'Andersen ». Les deux intrus demeurèrent quelques minutes dans leurs activités studieuses, avant que l'elfe ne prenne la parole :

\- Mademoiselle Granger... Dobby est reconnaissant que vous le laissiez vous accompagner, mais il se demande... pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que tu es mon ami, Dobby.

Elle paraissait sincèrement surprise par la question. La sirène elle, fut sincèrement surprise par la réponse. C'était une humaine, et lui un elfe ! Comment pouvait-elle s'associer à quelqu'un qui n'était pas comme elle ? Comme un écho à ses pensées, la jeune femme expliqua à l'elfe qui avait répondu « vraiment ? » tout timide et plein d'espoir :

\- Oui, vraiment. Tu es mon ami. Je t'apprécie beaucoup. Et je ne suis pas la seule, Harry et Ron te considèrent également comme leur ami.  
\- Dobby en est honoré !  
\- C'est nous qui sommes honorés, Dobby. Aujourd'hui comme demain, nous serons toujours à tes côtés.

Devant cette phrase, des sanglots s'échappèrent de la créature :

\- Personne n'avait jamais dit ça à Dobby... sanglota-t-il. On lui a toujours dit qu'il gênait...  
\- Tu ne nous gêne pas, le rassura la Gryffondor d'une voix douce en le serrant dans ses bras. Et tu ne nous gênera jamais. Et si tu en doutes, rappelle toi tout ce que tu as fait pour nous ! Tu as aidé Harry lors du Tournois, tu nous as permis de trouver la Salle sur demande, tu nous apporte soutien et force...

Les larmes de l'elfe se tarirent un peu devant les propos de la jeune femme. Les deux se séparèrent alors pour reprendre leurs activités, mais ils semblaient toujours connectés mentalement.

.

La porte claqua brusquement, la réveillant. L'intruse, une jeune fille préfète de Serpentard, se précipita vers les lavabos où elle rendit une bile qu'elle avait dû retenir tout le trajet pour venir. Son visage ruisselant de larmes aurait pu lui faire de la peine si cela ne faisait pas dix dimanches d'affilé qu'elle venait dans la salle de bain dans le même état. La sirène savait que ces larmes à répétition n'étaient pas normales, mais pour être honnête, elle n'en avait rien à faire – si ce n'est que la morveuse la dérangeait dans son sommeil ou autres activités.

Comme à chaque fois, l'adolescente pleura longtemps, donnant quelques coups dans les murs, s'assit à même le sol la tête dans les mains. Il aurait donc pu s'agir d'un dimanche comme les autres – sauf que contrairement aux autres fois, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit.

L'intrus était un jeune homme dont même la sirène connaissait le nom : Harry Potter. Celui-ci avait légèrement grandit et coupé ses cheveux, mais n'avait guère changé depuis la première (et unique) fois où il était entré dans cette pièce, quatre ans plus tôt. À l'époque, il s'agissait d'un adolescent perdu, mais il était maintenant une personne plus sûre d'elle – ce qui n'était guère étonnant lorsqu'on savait qu'il avait vaincu Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-dire-le-nom. Même une ignorante comme elle savait ce qui s'était passé dans le monde sorcier – de nombreuses personnes non recommandables étaient venues dans la salle l'année passée, et la sirène en frissonnait encore.

Harry Potter était maintenant accroupis devant la forme tremblante et l'avais pris dans ses bras. À ce rythme là, sa chemise va être trempée, songea la Sirène. Mais le brun ne semblait pas se soucier outre mesure de l'état de son uniforme puisqu'au lieu de rouspétait s'évertuer à répéter en murmurant :

\- Ca va aller, ça va aller...

La demoiselle hochait négativement la tête, peu convaincue par ces propos qui se voulaient rassurants. Elle finit par chuchoter :

\- Ca ne finira jamais par aller. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je ne changerai jamais de nom de famille. Je resterai toujours Flora Carrow...  
\- Flora... tu n'es pas ton père.  
\- Tout le monde ne semble pas être au courant. Ils me considèrent tous comme responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé l'an dernier, des agissements de mon géniteur. Qu'importe si je n'ai jamais été d'accord avec sa philosophie. Pour eux, je suis comme lui, un monstre. Je ne peux plus supporter leurs regards et leurs messes-basses, leur manière de me surveiller comme si jamais me transformer et devenir comme lui. Et parfois... je me dit qu'il n'ont pas tort. Son sang coule dans le mien... et si je devenais comme lui ?  
\- Flora, je t'interdis de penser comme ça ! Le sang ne fait pas tout. Il y a des choses plus importantes d'accord ? Ce que tu veux faire, ce que tu veux être, tes rêves, tes idéaux... c'est ça qui est important.  
\- C'est facile de dire ça, répondit Flora acerbe. Tu es Harry Potter. Tu n'a pas ce genre de soucis.

Ledit Harry soupira et s'appuya sur le mur dallé de la pièce.

\- Si je te dis quelque chose, tu me promet que tu ne le répétera pas ?

La jeune femme acquiesça, et le brun repris d'une voix faible :

\- Voldemort, lorsqu'il s'appelait encore Tom Jedusor, avait créé des horcruxes. C'est-à-dire qu'il avait placé des parties de son âme dans différents objets. Comme ça, même tué, il ne mourrait pas entièrement.  
\- C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas mort quand tu étais enfant ?  
\- Oui. Ce soir là, lorsqu'il a tué ma mère, il a accidentellement créé un dernier horcruxe : moi. Une partie de son âme s'est fichée dans la mienne, souffla Harry qui évitait de regarder Flora qu'il savait horrifiée. Lors de la bataille finale, il m'a jeté le sortilège de la mort, ce qui a tué cet horcruxe. Tout ça pour dire... J'ai partagé quelques traits avec Voldemort de cette proximité, comme la capacité à parler Fourchelangue. Mais malgré sa présence en moi, je n'ai jamais été lui, mais bel et bien moi. Parce que nous n'avions pas les mêmes buts, objectifs. Malgré tout, nous étions deux personnes différentes.

Un silence s'installa, avant que la jeune femme ne demande :

\- Cette grande révélation pour me dire que c'est pareil pour moi ?  
\- Cette grande révélation pour te dire que c'est pareil pour toi, sourit Harry en lui prenant la main. Que tu le veuille ou non, c'est ton père, et tu partages des choses avec lui, comme son goût du style ou des cheveux auburn. Ou ton narcissisme déplacé, dit-il causant un petit rire à la fille. Mais malgré cela, tu restes toi. Une jeune femme intelligente, courageuse, vive d'esprit, pleine d'humour, sensible.  
\- Et belle.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Généralement quand quelqu'un fait la liste des compliments d'une autre personne, il dit toujours « et belle ».  
\- Et narcissique, dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel avant de dire : et magnifique.

Sur ces mots, il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Il pouvait sentir sur celles-ci le goût salé des larmes de la jeune femme, encore présentes.

\- Laisse les parler. Il finiront par se rendre compte de qui tu es vraiment. Je veux dire... au début d'année, je ne te connaissais pas et c'est vrai que mes a priori n'étaient pas forcément bon. Mais quand j'ai appris à te connaître via le Quidditch, je me suis rendu compte que tout ce que je pensais sur toi était faux. Alors laisse leur du temps. Et d'ici là, continue ton chemin.  
\- Si mon chemin consiste à te mettre la pattée à chaque match en attrapant de vif d'or avant toi, cela ne devrait pas être trop compliqué... dit-elle malicieusement.  
\- Hé ! s'indigna Harry. Pas à chaque match d'abord... et puis je... Tu me déconcentres, marmonna-t-il.  
\- Pauvre petit être fonctionnant que par ses hormones. Tu sais qu'en septième année, ce genre de considérations devraient être derrière toi ?

Les deux continuèrent de se chamailler gentiment, avant de quitter la pièce, bras-dessus dessous.

.

Laissée seule, la Sirène était profondément perturbée par ce que Harry Potter venait de révéler. Après toutes ces années, elle savait enfin ce qu'étaient les horcruxes : des abominations. Elle se souvenait comme si c'était hier de Tom Jedusor, ce préfet de Serpentard qui lui avait fait si peur lors de ses années d'études. Il s'avérait que cet adolescent terrifiant n'était autre que Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Elle repensa à la résolution qu'elle avait pris à cette époque, de sortir à tout pris de cage de verre par tous les moyens, la terreur y compris. Elle avait continué d'observer les humains pour savoir comment l'utiliser, sur qui, à quel moment... 

Mais tout volait en éclat maintenant.

Tom Jedusor avait utilisé la terreur et le résultat en avait été un génocide.  
Et une chose était sûre, elle ne voulait pas devenir comme lui.

Mais si la terreur n'était pas la bonne solution, comment faire ?

Et puis elle repensa à la manière dont les deux adolescents s'étaient réconfortés l'un l'autre, faisant fi du passé de leurs maisons.  
À la manière dont cette jeune femme et cet elfe avaient été réellement complices, faisant fi de différences fondamentales.  
À la manière dont l'amour avait été le facteur déclencheur de la rébellion de cette jeune femme blonde de Serpentard.

Alors la Sirène sut quoi faire.

oOoOo

Le Bossu regardait la forêt. Coincé dans son vitrail, c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait distinguer.

Il était plongé dans sa contemplation lorsqu'une forme fit irruption dans sa verrière.

\- Ces couleurs sont vraiment ternes, maugréa l'intrus.

Ou plutôt l'intruse, rectifia mentalement le bossu. Il s'agissait d'une Sirène, que le bossu identifia comme étant celle de la salle de bain. Non pas qu'il puisse s'autogratuler de cette déduction – dans tout Pouldard, il n'y avait que deux vitraux, lui compris.  
Cela restreignait les choix.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-il s'en même la regarder.  
\- Et bien... dire bonjour, ce genre de choses.  
\- Pourquoi maintenant ? Cela fait deux cent ans que nous sommes ici. La seule fois où nous nous sommes vus, vous m'avez dit de partir de votre vitrail et de jamais revenir car vous ne vouliez pas d'un humain dans votre espace vital.  
\- Je... Je suis désolée. Sincèrement. J'ai étais quelque peu... hautaine.  
\- Vous croyez ? dit-il sarcastiquement. Je dirai aussi snob, prétentieuse, raciste et xénophobe.

La Sirène ne chercha même pas à nier. Son silence étonna le Bossu, qui se tourna vers elle :

\- Vous avez changé, je me trompe ? Du peu que j'ai vu de vous, vous m'auriez déjà dit à quel point je dis n'importe quoi en petit humain que je suis.  
\- Oui, j'ai changé. Je n'étais obnubilée que par une chose, m'enfuir. Et pour cela, j'étais prête à recourir à la terreur. Mais j'ai compris qu'il y a des choses plus importantes, en observant les humains : la confiance, l'amitié, l'amour. Je n'ai jamais cherché à les atteindre car je me croyais seule au monde. Que vous ne pourriez pas comprendre ce que je ressens, car nous ne sommes pas de la même espèce. Mais je crois que finalement... on peut vivre les uns avec les autres et se serrer les coudes, malgré nos différences. Ou plutôt avec nos différences.

La Sirène se tût, assez fière de ses propos. Mais le Bossu s'empressa de casser quelque peu son enthousiasme :

\- Et il vous a fallu deux cent ans pour réaliser ça ?

Elle allait bouder de vexation, lorsque le Bossu lui tendit sa main, un sourire confiant sur le visage. Et sans hésiter, elle s'en saisit et la serra fort.

Peut-être n'avait-elle plus besoin de s'évader. Après tout, elle avait l'intime conviction qu'elle ne serait plus jamais seule.

**Author's Note:**

> On voit le Bossu très rapidement, je crois que c'est dans le 3. La pluie tombe, et on dirait qu'il pleure. Bon si ça se trouve il est pas bossu, mais mon cerveau l'a retenu comme ça, et j'ai envie de dire, c'est pas l'essentiel dans cette histoire de savoir s'il est vraiment bossu x)  
J'espère que vous avez aimé. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !


End file.
